Siren's Travels: Part 1:The Maya
by Kiss Queen Love Kiss
Summary: Siren, who ran away from Berk with Toothless, is now staying with the Maya. What happens while she stays there?
1. Chapter 1

I sat down with the king for breakfast. Instead of sitting on benches like we would in the Great Hall, we sat on mats instead. The tables were low enough for us to eat off them. When one of his servants came with our food, he set it down on the table.

Around us, guards stood, eyeing us cautiously. As I ate, I noticed one of them whispering something to the other. His eyes were onto me, and he looked at me like I was a lower caste than he was, with my white skin and him with his brown.

I never saw anyone with brown skin either.

* * *

"RUPAC!" I shouted. We were in my room, and Toothless was outside, waiting for me to ride him. It was midnight, and it had been a long day. I kept on hearing BS from a bunch of men whose language I didn't even know. If I was going to know what they were yelling at me, then I would need him. The problem was I didn't know were he went when I needed him the most.

"Howdy, Siren," he said, smiling a wide, cheesy smile.

I grabbed him. "Where the hell were you when I needed your help?"

"I was lazy," he admitted.

"YOU WERE TOO FUCKING LAZY TO BE MY FUCKING INTERPRETOR?" I took a deep breath and calmed down. "This happens again and you are fired. Is that clear?"

Rupac nodded timidly. He wasn't smiling anymore.

"Good." I set him down. "I'll need you tomorrow at breakfast. I want to talk to the king."

"Sure thing."

* * *

Toothless and I flew around for a couple of hours. It was a good night to go riding, so I boarded him as soon as I got onto him.

As we flew, I bent over to talk to Toothless.

"What do you think of this place?"

He purred at me.

"I know, bud. I'd stay here if it means not coming back to no-fun-land."

This was a completely unfamiliar land we were in, but that didn't matter as long as there was no Berk. Besides, there could be new things we could learn from these people.


	2. Chapter 2

One of the Mayan women led me into one of the houses to watch her delivery a baby. Rupac said that over here, a woman who has given birth to twins in the one that helps deliver another woman's baby.

"What if there's not enough women that have twinsies?" I asked. Rupac didn't say anything.

I honestly didn't want to watch someone deliver a stupid baby. What I did want to do was ride Toothless and talk to the king but Rupac was all about how if I watch women give birth then I might learn something about what it looks like and how Mayan children are not born with sloping foreheads like I thought they were.

"Do I have to leave Toothless alone?"

"He can play with the young children. They'll like him."

I thought about that for a moment.

"Okay."

* * *

The birth lasted several hours. By the time it was over, I was too tired to even sit. It was a real chore having to keep my eyes open so I could see the baby. I managed to keep them open for long enough to see that Rupac was right: Mayan children weren't born with sloping foreheads.

After sleeping for only two hours, I woke up and went outside. It was morning, and the sun was up shining as people went along with their day, whether it being fishermen, studying the stars, or teaching. Young Mayan children ran around Toothless, who was resting underneath a large tree. A few were trying to wake him up. He stirred but didn't open his eyes.

Still very tired, I staggered over to Toothless and sat down next to him. He woke up and tilted his head slightly just to see if it was me.

"Hey, bud," I said, patting his head. He purred happily, then went back to sleep. I put my hand on my forehead and slouched, slowly closing my eyes.

* * *

Toothless and I were sitting next to each other. Rupac was sleeping in our room. Fireflies were out, and in front of me, was _The Book of Mayans._ I was holding a pen, and I was trying to think of how to describe what happened today. I chewed on my nails as Toothless watched me. Suddenly, it came to me.

 _Their children are not born with sloping foreheads, like I thought they were. Women who had twins are the ones who help deliver the baby. Mothers wrap boards to their babies' foreheads to make them slope._

That seemed good. I read it out loud to Toothless.

"What do you think?" He smiled.

"Good."


	3. Chapter 3

After Toothless and I went out for our little midnight ride, I went back to our hut, where Rupac was snoring. I got onto my bed, which was basically a mat on the floor (and I made sure to include that in _The Book of Mayans_ ) and closed my eyes, since it was pitch black.

The minute I fell asleep, a dream began. In the dream, I was on Berk, and Dad was there, calling out my name. He looked rather anguished, as though he missed me, which would shock me since no one wanted to have a good time or pay attention to what I had to say.

"Please come back, child. I'm sorry. I want to make it up to you. Come back and bother me." He kept on saying that over and over. It wasn't long before I woke with a start. When I woke up, it was dawn.

I rubbed my forehead. Did I really just dream that Dad would miss me and want me back even though I 'bothered' him by having fun?

* * *

I remember a year ago, I wanted to go out and wade in the ocean with Dad. He'd come back after marrying a couple, solving sixteen disputes, and arranging to have a baby named. I was tugging on his arm and begging him to come out with me. Dad was slouching, and there was a little drool coming out of his mouth. It wasn't long before he stood up.

"Enough!" he shouted, loud enough for me to drop onto the ground in shock.

"Siren, you bother everyone. I'm growing fed up. Just shut your mouth for once. How hard can it be to behave?"

I couldn't even say anything. I just ran up to my room crying.

* * *

"Chac is the god of thunder. Only Chac."

"Chac?"

Rupac and I were sitting next to a woman, who was weaving on a loom. The cloth she was weaving was colourful, with a variety of colors such as red, green, yellow, etc. All colours no one would even think of finding anyone wearing.

"He strikes the clouds with his lightning axe to make thunder and rain happen."

"That's not too different from Thor, the Viking god of thunder. Except he strikes the clouds with a hammer whenever he gets angry."

Rupac looked at me. Except he wasn't because he was talking in the same weird language the Mayans talked in. That's when I realized he was talking to the woman. I could tell it was about Thor and Chac because I heard Thor's name mentioned.

"She wants to learn about your gods and how they compare to ours."

* * *

After I finished eating corn and squash, which was apparently what these guys ate, I took Rupac and went with the woman, whose name was Itzel. Itzel showed me statues of their gods, something I never even thought of doing. Most of their statues were short and somewhat fat like most of the old guys at home. The statues had crazy ugly faces, with frowns and angry eyes. Some were squatting, and holding these long sticks with ends on them. She also took me to caves, mountains, and a few buildings called 'temples' that were dedicated to gods. Each place had a specific god it was dedicated to.

Another thing I learned was that the Mayans, like some Viking tribes, committed human sacrifice. They would sacrifice humans to satiate their gods. They also kept track of the days on something called a calendar. They would have eighteen months with two hundred and sixty days, in contrast to us Vikings' twelve months and three hundred and sixty five days.

They also had priests that would help with religious rituals and human sacrifices. It was hierarchical, which meant the oldest child would inherit the position of priesthood once the priest died. The chief priest would be the king, which is a position also inherited through hierarchy with the oldest son. In a way, their society isn't too different from Vikings. They have a king, we have a chief. Both are hierarchical through the oldest son, and if their is no son, then the position is passed to a nephew.

That was one of the rules I found to be BS. What could be bad about a queen running the city or a female chief?

* * *

Like me, they also had interests in learning the patterns of the stars. They also believed that the stars affected our day-to-day lives. They kept track of the days with their calendars and naming the stars.

One of the Mayan star scholars gave me a calendar to learn. Rupac said he wanted me to keep it, which was great since I wanted to keep it too, in case if I ever returned to the Viking world, which was unlikely, so I could teach them about other worlds, and maybe even discover other worlds with them.

* * *

I set _The Book of Mayans_ down and looked at Toothless. I had just spent two hours writing new information in it, and I made sure to write as small as possible so I could fit all the information I could into the book.

"Ready to go for a ride, bud?" Toothless purred.

"Let's go."

* * *

Toothless and I felt free as we flew around the sky. The wind blowing in our faces, us above the islands. Just from looking down, it was hard not to see something: the world itself is home to many wonders, and many have been discovered and some have yet to be discovered. And some never will be discovered.


	4. Chapter 4

I pulled out a bag of corn, squash, and beans. These were what the Mayans ate, and I wrote it down. Another I needed to add in was how they tasted, and as of right now, I hadn't decided yet. They tasted fine, and they were very delicious. I had plans to take seeds with me when I left so I could grow them wherever I went and so others could taste them too.

"Here, Toothless," I said as Toothless opened his mouth to eat. His teeth popped out, and I handed him a squash. He ate it right away and licked his lips, which was a sign he liked it.

I took out the calendar one of the Mayans gave me and studied it. There were a few patterns in it, and at first they were hard to catch but after looking at it a couple of times, you would notice it.

I put it back in.

If only people on Berk cared.

* * *

"What do women do here?" I asked, opening _The Book of Mayans._ At the top of the page, I wrote _Women._ I was going to do men after women.

Rupac sat beside me. Across from me, the king sat. Rupac explained he'd wanted to learn what Viking men and women do when I asked him what the roles of men and women were here. I'd been here for two months, and from what I've seen, women are supposed to take care of the homestead and the children, just like what they were supposed to do in Berk.

I didn't hang out with the people that often. Just ate with them and occasionally answered the questions they had for me. I remember one of the children asking me what life was like back on Berk. I described how cold it was, and how it sometimes stank back there because we had chamber pots. I also explained the chief part, and how he names the children, marries the couples, solves arguments, and helps with the major stuff, such as building ships.

For a moment, I was stuck in what the people were like, but Rupac snapped me out of it.

"He says women not only help with chores and the children, they also help in economic and government decisions."

"What are economics and government?" I asked, quickly scribbling it down.

"Economics are basically decisions related to money. You use money to get things like food, clothes, etc.

"Government is basically the people who run a city, or country. You are in one Mayan city, and this one is patrilineal, which means the city is run by men and passed onto the oldest son. Almost all of the Mayan cities are like this.

"However, there is the city of Tonina, which was run by Lady Ka'wil. After her death, the city developed a matrilineal system with the oldest daughter getting to be queen after the mother's death."

Ah. So they were a little ahead of Vikings.

I think the whole patrilineal or matrilineal thing in dumb. For starters, wouldn't it be more fair if it was the oldest child that inherited the position of chief or king/queen no matter what gender it was? That would save a lot of time, and six year old girls wouldn't have to marry thirty-three year old men if the ruler had a daughter or son and the law mandated the gender of the child determined whether or not they were ruler and the child was the wrong gender.

Under those rules, I would inherit the chiefdom of Berk.

After writing down everything women do here, I went onto the next page and wrote _Men._ According to the king, it was mainly men whose responsibility it was to hunt, and serve in the military when battle came. Noble boys went to military school and learned some basic stuff, such as reading, and arithmetic, which is math. Men weren't expected to cook or help in the household, which would cause problems if the mom decided to leave or died.

I know that first-hand myself.

* * *

Sometimes I wonder why Mum left. I remember when I was seven I used to think she left because she didn't love me or want me. I used to think like that.

Sometimes, I still feel like that.


	5. Chapter 5

"Siren ran away?"

Astrid was sitting in the Great Hall of the Meathead tribe. After that dragon blew up her father, she left Hiccup. If that dragon, whose name she didn't want to remember or ever hear again, could take away his leg and kill his father, and he still wouldn't get rid of it, then he clearly cared more about dragons than he did about her or Siren.

"Don't tell Hiccup I'm kind of relieved. Siren was a huge burden on the village. She reminded everyone of you. Except you weren't as wild as she was." Snotlout stood up. "I really don't care if she's dead. At least no one will be bothered by her."

Snotlout would be relieved if her daughter was _dead?_ Sure, she had him with a man she hated but she was still her daughter. Siren had to be happy. She deserved it.

Especially after making a huge mistake leaving her behind. A decision Astrid would regret for the rest of her life. She regretted it so much that she would be only too glad to return back to Hiccup if it meant being with Siren. She would gladly take back all five of those years she was away from her daughter.

Astrid curled her fists and stood up. "Do you even have any idea how much I wish I hadn't left Berk?"

"You want to raise a wild girl?" Snotlout looked honestly surprised by that.

"I don't give a damn on how wild she may or may not have been, Snotlout!" Astrid spat. "She's my daughter. I shouldn't have left her."

Snotlout shrugged. "I only came here to see if Siren was here. Hiccup doesn't want me to come back until I have her. I did see her sometime after she ran away, She was nearby Drago's cove, riding Toothless."

Siren had Toothless with her?

"So Hiccup still kept the dragon."

"He banned all of them after you left. I don't know when she found Toothless."

That was shocking. That was something she never thought he would do.

"I'm going with you," Astrid said after a long silence.

"You know if we ever find her it would mean possibly coming back to Berk." Snotlout crossed his arms.

"I don't care. She's my daughter. I shouldn't have left her." Astrid looked down. "I won't be surprised if she hates me. She would be right to."

"I haven't been a good mother to her." She looked back up, but Snotlout was already running back to the ship.

Fine, she thought. I'll just look for her myself. With a dragon.


	6. Chapter 6

Rupac and I were sitting under a tree. Toothless was out getting fish because he was really hungry after spending four hours flying, which is longer than we usually go.

"I've been here for five months," I said as I stroked him. "I'm planning on leaving soon."

"Oh." He sounded surprised. "Where do you plan on going next?"

"I don't know. Just as long as it's not Berk."

"If you land in a random place, and you don't know what the people are saying..." he trailed off.

"Rupac, are you saying-"

"That I should come with you because the Quetzalcoatl dragon spontaneously knows every language that has ever existed? Yes."

"But," I stammered. "This is your home."

"You had no issue leaving yours."

"That was because no one wanted me there."

"Do you really think that?"

I stared at him for a moment. "Yes."

* * *

"The king would like to give you this statuette of Itzel, the rainbow goddess, as a goodbye," Rupac said as I took the small figurine from his hands. "He wishes you good luck."

"Gracias," I said. It means thank you in their language. I'd picked up a small amount of it. It was enough to have a conversation for a couple of minutes before the person I had a conversation with said something I didn't understand.

The king smiled at me as I got onto Toothless. I waved goodbye as Toothless spread his wings out.

Such good people. Better to me than the people of Berk. People who truly appreciated me.

And hopefully, the people of whatever civilization I went to next were like them.


	7. FYI

**FYI**

 **I've gotten the next story about Siren, Toothless, and Rupac out. It's called Siren's Travels: Part Two, the Japanese. Hiccup gets a bigger role in this one, since every second chapter is told from his perspective. I hope you've enjoyed this story and the new one, and please review. Thanks!**

 **-Berry**


End file.
